


Cross Fighter

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christianity, Colonialism, Crusades, Genocide, Humanity, Humankind, Invasion, Misanthropy, Poetry, Racism, Rhyming, Xenophobia, manifest destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: From 2015





	Cross Fighter

You savage terror who made excuses to kill  
You monstrous error, take a look at your bill  
You disrespectful! They were much wiser than you  
Oh, how disgraceful! A forest of grave markers grew  
  
Real face of humankind  
Greed and bloodlust made you blind  
Begone! Shame on you, Cross Fighter  
You killed, robbed and lied  
You conquered before you died  
No, I won’t pray for you, Cross Fighter  
Underground you should dwell  
Is it Easter? You won’t tell  
There is no mercy for Cross Fighters  
  
And Nomen Patris has no power at all  
No katharsis is able to restore your sword  
Your Cain’s scar turned fruitful soil into stone  
You’ve reached that far Now there’re just laurel trees and oaks  
  
Real face of humankind  
Greed and bloodlust made you blind  
Begone! Shame on you, Cross Fighter  
You killed, robbed and lied  
You conquered before you died  
No, I won’t pray for you, Cross Fighter  
Underground you should dwell  
Is it Easter? You won’t tell  
There is no mercy for Cross Fighters  
Doesn’t matter whether Hell  
burns or freezes; you know it well  
Hell’s when you’re murdered by Cross Fighters  
  
And now all gods are gone, belittled and humiliated  
but slaughter still goes on; tortures just as creative  
All of this in the name of a man ‘cause a man has always been in charge  
Humanity’s a theatre thing and a cross stands for the Sun


End file.
